


The other side of Love

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Free!
Genre: AU! Arabian, AU! desert, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hate / love relationship, Heirs to the throne, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Murder, Rin of the first season, War, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "He had always admired him from afar, ever since they were both children, never, however, speak to him. On the other hand, how could he? He was only a soldier, and even though he had managed to become an imperial guard, Nitori was aware that he was always a tiny point compared to him."I'm very excited about this fan fiction and I hope you like it. I love this couple and this AU so I had to write to it. The idea was already in my head for a while but I never had the courage to start it.Happy reading, Enjoy!





	1. The beginning of a condemnation

**Author's Note:**

> Published 2016- 03- 07
> 
> I am Italian but finally I found the courage to share my stories here too, in English, translating them.  
> Forgive me, so if my English will not be perfect. I also share my stories to learn so do not be afraid to make me notice errors, kindly, and I will try to remedy them.  
> Please keep this in mind when reading and also the original publication date.

Nitori Aiichirou was looking straight in front of him. Attentive, with a perfectly straight back and holding his faithful spear, he turned his gaze to the royal garden, inside the palace. He was guarding a completely red door, almost twice his height. Not that he was particularly high, in fact he was minute for his age and despite all the exhausting workouts his body underwent, it didn't look like a soldier's at all. He didn't have much muscle mass and his face looked like that of a twelve year old. Nitori hated it. He was never taken seriously by his colleagues convinced that, in a situation of real danger, he wouldn't last even half a second. Actually, on the contrary from what one could think, Nitori was good at his job, very good. Precisely because of its particular physical structure, Nitori was very agile and, strangely, skilled with the spear.

Fortunately not everyone thought that Nitori was a lost case, Seijuro, his colleague and friend for some time, was very confident in his skills and was, also, the first to believe in him encouraging him to always do his best during training, giving advice useful both on the battlefield and on life.

Nitori was grateful to him for this but often wondered what, in him, had attracted his attention. Whenever he asked him, he always answered the same way: " Your determination. " Looking him straight in the eye and giving him a wide smile.

Nitori, however, didn't feel flattered. Nitori was a very insecure boy and every time he received a compliment from Seijuro he wasn't able, however much he tried, to be happy about it. It was as if a little voice in his head was telling him Seijuro was lying and that what drove him to do it was pity. After all Seijuro was much better than him. He was the captain of the imperial guards, why should he lower himself to his level?

Nitori looked at him with the corner of the eye. He was next to him in his same position but, Nitori realized, he had a thoughtful expression. This made wavering Nitori's little security, looking back in front of him.

That was the great day: His first round of imperial guard.

He had finally been promoted. After many efforts, finally a victory. Although, Nitori, he suspected that Seijuro was behind it. But to make Nitori nervous was the idea of being able to see him again.

He hadn't seen him for so long, because of his training, but it had been his choice and it was fine, so it was worth it.

He had succeeded in his intent and in addition he had managed to get himself assigned in the same post of Seijuro: Guarding the Sultan's room. His beloved Sultan.

He had always admired him from afar, ever since they were both children, never, however, speak to him. On the other hand, how could he? He was only a soldier, and even though he had managed to become an imperial guard, Nitori was aware that he was always a tiny point compared to him. He knew that the Sultan would never look him like he did in his dreams but Nitori couldn't take his eyes off him.

For this reason when his adoptive father had forced him to join the Sultan's soldiers he hadn't opposed, unlike his other peers.

He had thus succeeded to be present at the day when his beloved Prince became the sovereign of the kingdom, albeit at a high price: The disappearance of his father.

The previous Sultan, in fact, had been murdered but it was never known who was guilty of this insane gesture.

He was a good Sultan, thought sincerely Nitori not that he had known him personally, of course, but no one had ever dared to speak bad of him. He was a good Sultan, a Sultan who really cared about the conditions of his people and took wise decisions.

Even his adoptive father thought so, telling him, once, that the Sultan had made to him a huge gift a while ago even if he never confessed what it was and Nitori never had the courage to ask him, it seemed a very delicate and important thing.

Nitori had never known his real parents but this had never minded until he had his adoptive father next to him. He loved him and couldn't even imagine how painful it would be to lose him.

Nitori could swear that he had seen the Prince's eyes extinguished that day in spite of what had always been his dream, follow the footsteps of his father.

Nitori was certain that something in the Prince had died at the very moment he sat on the throne, dead along with his father. For this reason he shouted, with the others, with all the strength he had in his body hoping that his feelings could reach him.

" Long life to our Sultan, Rin Matsuoka! "

Nitori was proud of him despite everything.

Noises of footsteps caught his attention and he tried to compose himself quickly. Next to him Seijuro became serious and Nitori's throat, suddenly, was dry.

From his position he could see, along the corridor, three figures.

The first two were two elders who tried, in vain, to keep up with the third figure who, clearly annoyed, tried to sow them not paying attention to the two who continued to speak aloud to be heard.

Nitori had no idea what they were saying, still too far away to clearly distinguish the words, but as soon as he focused on the face of the third figure his heart lost a beat. It was the Sultan Rin.

Nitori clutched his spear so hard that the knuckles of his fingers turned white.

When Rin came in front of them with a wave of his hand, he sent away the two elders who reluctantly obeyed but all that Nitori managed to hear was the tinkling of Rin's bracelets.

He shifted his gaze slightly to look at Rin's hand coming back, very slowly, in his place but it was kidnapped by another detail of the Sultan's clothing.

The shirt, in fact, was almost completely unbuttoned on the front showing not only a showy necklace full of gold but also his sculpted muscles.

Nitori blushed at the sight and bit his lower lip, cursing himself. Suddenly he felt observed and this, if possible, made him even more agitated.

<< My Lord. >> Seijuro greeted him as a good captain, probably to divert attention from Nitori clearly in difficulty.

But Rin ignored the captain, continuing to look at the little guard.

Nitori looked up slightly, not understanding so much insistence, and shuddered to see a smirk pleased on the lips of his sultan.

Was he making fun of him? Probably yes. Rin was aware that he was good-looking and knew to do a certain effect on people, considering his high social class as well.

Nitori had the impulse to look him in the eye and he had a hard time refraining. It was forbidden to meet his gaze. Although the temptation was so great.

Fortunately, just when Nitori was about to give in to that desire, Rin decided to put an end to that game and entered into his room in strict silence with only the bursting noise of the huge door in the background.

When the door closed behind him, Nitori gave a sigh of relief but still aware of Seijuro's gaze on him.

 

\- - -

 

Dad, dad where are you?!

It's all so dark here, I'm scared!

Don't go away, don't leave me here alone!

 

Nitori woke up with a start.

Still breathing hard, he sat up and wiped his sweat-soaked forehead. He got up in search of some water, still confused by that strange dream.

It was the first time he had done it and he wasn't so sure what he had seen in that dream, or rather nightmare.

Nitori felt a vise in the pit of his stomach and decided to go back to bed and don't to think about it, but the voice of that child continued to torment his sleep all night.

 

\- - -

 

<< Hey, Nitori, are you sure you're okay? You're rather pale. >> Asked worried Seijuro, once the turn has started.

Nitori looked at him disoriented and still a bit sleepy. << Yes, I just had a hard night. >>

<< Nightmares? >>

<< Yes, I would say yes. >> He explained hesitant Nitori.

<< I would say?! >> Asked confused and a little amused Seijuro. << How can you not be sure? >> He continued.

<< It's just that... I'm not sure I'm the one in my dream. >>

<< What? >> Asked Seijuro intrigued.

But Nitori could no longer tell anything, interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Nitori jerked and silence fell into the corridor. Both guards stiffened, surprises.

The Sultan Rin appeared from his room and looked at the unsuspecting Nitori with a threatening expression.

<< You! >> Nitori swallowed noisily but didn't move. << Come inside. >> And without waiting any longer he returned to his room.

Nitori felt his heart beating hard in his chest, so much that he feared it could get out of. Rin seemed angry, almost furious and had no idea what he could want from him. Still motionless Seijuro called him back.

<< Oi, Nitori. >> He looked at him seriously to see the other's eyes sky's color full of fear. << Don't make him wait! >>

Nitori responded by emitting an incomprehensible whimper and began to move a bit clumsy.

When he put a hand in the door handle, Seijuro called him again.

<< Nitori. >> They looked at each other. << Don't do anything stupid. >> And Nitori couldn't help but nod.

Once inside Nitori felt uncomfortable in that immense room.

Opposite the entrance, at the back of the room, there was a majestic bed covered with cushions, while on the right there were furniture with gold decorations.

On the left, however, there was a small table with a tray full of fruit on it, a small sofa next to it and a huge mirror attached to the wall.

Nitori also saw a door that probably had to take to the bathroom and Rin came out from there. He no longer looked angry but bored and instinctively Nitori looked down at his feet.

<< Don't stand there impaled. >> Rin said annoyed by his behavior.

But Nitori just couldn't understand. What did he expect him to do?!

Nitori stepped forward, noticing that he was walking on a very soft carpet, but stopped as soon as he heard Rin move.

The Sultan, in fact, sat on the bed right in front of him studying his every single movement.

Nitori felt naked under his gaze and felt the blood lighten his cheeks slightly.

<< Look at me. >> He heard suddenly.

Nitori didn't obey.

<< I'm not asking you that. >> Insisted and Nitori had to execute the order.

Raising his eyes slowly, Nitori crossed Rin's, finally seeing his eyes. Those eyes that he had always dreamed of, those eyes of a wonderful ruby red color stack on him.

Nitori found himself breathless, inebriated by so much beauty and, now, he felt his cheeks burn.

Rin stood up and approached him stopping only a few inches from his face. It was so close that it would have been enough for Nitori to get up slightly on the tips to kiss him.

Nitori was ashamed of that thought and looked away.

<< Would you do everything for me? >>

Nitori returned look him surprised by that question. He was an imperial guard, of course he would do anything for his Lord.

Nitori nodded.

<< I want to hear it. Let me hear your voice. >> He encouraged him with a persuasive voice and, for a moment, Nitori had fear of faint there, at his feet.

He took a deep breath and began to speak. << Yes... I would do anything for you, my Lord. >>

<< Really? >> Asked with a tone of mockery. << You're here recently, aren't you? I've never seen you before. >>

" I've never seen you before ". Nitori couldn't deny that that sentence had hurt him but at the end what was he expecting? It was he who always looked at him in secret, not the other way around.

<< Yes, I was- >>

<< I didn't ask you the story of your life. >> He interrupted him moving away.

Nitori bit his lip. He was wrong again, but what most disoriented him was that he missed his presence in front of him.

Rin approached the table and grabbed a grape by putting it in his mouth, showing no real interest.

<< Undress. >>

<< My Lord? >> Asked Nitori believing that he had heard wrong.

<< You said you would do everything for me. What, are you pulling back? >>

That smile again. He was making fun of him again.

<< You like me, don't you? >>

Nitori paled.

<< I see it, you know? The way you look at me. >> Rin said, this time clearly amused.

Nitori gritted his teeth trying to hold back the tears. Surely he thought that he was pathetic, and perhaps he was right but Nitori didn't want to give in to him so easily.

He turned and placed his spear on the wall and then looked at him again. Rin wasn't smiling anymore but kept staring at him seriously.

Nitori put his hands on the shirt of his uniform and began to unbutton it. He was struggling, his hands were shaking and he had to fight with each button to do it, but when he reached the last of them Rin grabbed his wrist.

Nitori let out a squeak, surprised by the sudden gesture. Rin wasn't looking at him but his eyes were stack on his hand.

Slowly he approached Nitori's face, who felt himself dying from that closeness, and then approached his ear, whispering:

<< Those like you I can't stand them. >>

Nitori opened his eyes wide astonished as Rin walked away.

<< Coated yourself and leave. >> He ordered him but Nitori was petrified.

Why was he treating him like that? What had he done wrong? Who was this person? He wasn't the Sultan of whom Nitori had fallen in love. What had happened to reduce him like that?!

<< Did you become deaf? >>

Nitori was brought back to reality by that question full of grudge and tried, as quickly as possible, to get dressed.

He flung himself on the lance, still leaning against the wall, seeing it faded because of the tears that threatened to fall.

Once recovered it he bowed slightly to a Sultan who was giving him his back and he disappeared.

On that day, for the first time, Nitori lied to Seijuro.


	2. Unexpected meetings

Rei walked non-stop through the crowd.

That day he had been assigned to patrol the market. Often, in such crowded places, fights could occur or that some thief would try to be crafty by taking advantage of the confusion.

He knew, therefore, that he had to keep his eyes open and check every perimeter of the market but that morning he couldn't concentrate.

The soldier continued to think of the dancer with an entirely irrational insistence.

Yes, irrational, because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't really understand the reason for his obsession. They had never even had the opportunity to speak and Rei wasn't certainly the type to be duped by the first who passed.

The first time he saw him wasn't even wanted: his colleagues had the brilliant idea to take him, against his will, the day of his birthday, in a not recommendable place.

Yet if he concentrated he could even feel his scent. That poor scent but that it had acquired a warm fragrance1 on the dancer and that, he still remembered, made his head spin. However, Rei knew that, no, it wasn't just the scent that made him dizzy that day but the way in which the dancer had moved his sinuous hips, as he had moved his hands on his body almost in prey to a superior pleasure until brush his hair. Those beautiful wavy hair, a blond almost unnatural but that brought out his clear, milky skin. Detail that made it clear to Rei that the boy had to be a foreigner or that, with a veil of sadness, didn't spend much time out of that place.

The second time, Rei had gone there alone. Even that time he couldn't explain why he decided to come back, but the attraction to the other was too strong.

That time, Rei could swear he saw the dancer staring at him. At first he thought he had imagined it but when, between one step and another, between a spectator and another, the dancer's eyes had continued to rest on him, Rei was sure.

For an instant their gazes had also crossed and, the dancer, had given him the brighter smile that Rei had ever seen.

Rei, still lost in his thought, clashed against someone.

<< I request forgiveness. >> He politely asked the soldier to the person from the back, in front of him.

When the person turned to him, Rei didn't believe his eyes: he had hit the boy who had been tormenting his thoughts for days.

<< Oh, there's no problem. >> The blond answered with a crystalline voice, smiling at him.

When their eyes met, the boy suddenly became serious and, putting a finger on his chin, came dangerously close to the soldier.

Rei instinctively took a step back while the other, on tiptoe, examined his face.

<< Mmmh, I've already seen you. >> He thought about it aloud.

Rei blushed, hoping the young dancer wouldn't remember him.

<< Ah! Of course, you came often to see me while I was performing. >> He asserted clapping his hands like to applaud himself.

<< O-Often ?! >> He tried to counter Rei annoyed.

<< I never forget the face of one of my clients, especially if he is so cute. >>

<< Cute?! What an absurdity! >> The soldier answered, raising his voice slightly. Not being able to deny, however, to be blushed tried to hide it putting a hand in front of his face with the excuse of having to adjust the glasses. << And then, with all due respect, statistically speaking, it's impossible remember every customer. >> He added seriously.

The dancer looked at him for a moment, surprised, repeatedly blinking and then assuming an offended expression.

<< Rude. >> He said putting on a pout.

Rei had to look away. " Who's cute now?! " He thought amazed of himself.

He cleared his throat. << Now it's better for me to go. >>

<< Oh, what a pity. I would have liked to talk a little longer with you... >> He waited for the soldier to continue the sentence, asking it with his eyes.

<< Rei. >> He answered.

<< Rei. >> The dancer repeated satisfied. << Well. >> He began by approaching again and stroking, with one hand, Rei's chest uncovered by the uniform. << I hope to see you again soon, Rei. >> He whispered, a few inches from his lips.

The blond walked away quickly and started running in the opposite direction.

<< W-wait! >> Rei shouted in shock again.

The boy stopped and looked at him waiting.

<< Yours? What is your name? >>

He smiled at him and bringing his forefinger to his lips, he replied: << It's a secret. >> Then disappear into the crowd.

Rei sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple as if the conversation had drained all his energy. Distractedly he rubbed a hand on his pants, near the pocket, noticing that it was empty.

The soldier frowned in confusion, he was sure he had brought coins with him. Then he realized.

<< That little ... !! >> He said between his teeth, irritated and embarrassed for being so foolish to be duped by the dancer.

Rei wasted no time and began to look for him in the crowd but without result, he seemed to have dissolved into nothing until Rei realized that people were gathering around a stand.

Intrigued approached and was astonished to see the dancer in the clutches of a man in his thirties, probably the owner of the stand, who held his wrist tightening as hard as he could to not let him escape while looking at him with resentment.

<< Let me go pervert! >> The blond screamed in his face, giving him a look full of disgust.

<< How dare you?! You are just a thief! >> The man answered.

<< It's useless to pretend nothing! I saw you, you know? Yesterday evening you were at the local where I perform. I know them like you, you wanted to touch me isn't it?! >>

Rei was amazed by that statement, that guy really remembered all his customers? Did he really remember him? But what left Rei speechless was the feeling of blood boiling in veins by anger at the thought of what the man wanted to do to the dancer.

The man, turned red in the face, both from anger and shame, lost patience and pulled back his arm ready to hit the boy.

<< Now you'll see, whore! >>

In that moment Rei decided to intervene.

He made space in the crowd and grabbed the wrist of the man who, from the surprise, loosened his grip on the blond.

<< Finally. >> Said the man noticing Rei's clothing. << Quickly, stop that kid. He dared to rob me. >> He continued pointing him with his free hand.

Rei looked at the dancer, who looked down in embarrassment while with his hand stroked his sore wrist.

<< What did he steal? >> Rei asked shifting his attention back to the merchant, letting go his grip.

<< W-what? >> The other man confused asked. << What does it matter?! You arrest him or- >>

<< I asked: What did he steal, sir? >> Asked again serious.

<< I-I sell some fruit. He stole me an apple. >> The seller explained.

<< Only one? >>

<< Yes, sir. >>

<< Fine. >> Rei answered and turned to the blond who looked at him worried.

Only then Rei did see that the dancer held something tightly in his hand, in a fist and he understood.

Gently, Rei took his hand, caressing, with his thumb, his wrist turned red by the previous grip in which it had been chained, in contrast to his fair complexion. The other boy didn't resisted and opened his fist, thus revealing the soldier's gold coins.

Rei took one and threw it to the merchant who could barely catch it.

<< Now the debt is paid. >> Explained Rei and without adding anything else put a hand on the dancer's shoulder guiding him out of the crowd.

<< Are you okay? >> He asked once away from the crowd.

<< Yes, thanks for the help. >> The boy answered sincerely grateful, smiling as he felt that the soldier had begun to talk to him more confidently.

The dancer clenched his hands in two fists and, feeling a slight discomfort in his left hand, he remembered that he still had coins in his hand.

<< Sorry, I shouldn't have fooled you. >> He told him, putting the coins in Rei's hand.

<< You can keep them if you need. >>

<< Believe me, I don't need them. I am very requested. >> Retorted the blond with a bitter smile.

<< Oh. >> Escaped from Rei.

<< It's just... >> He tried to explain. << I know the kind of people who usually come to see me: men who prefer to spend their money to see me rather than spend time with their wife and their children, and this doesn't make me feel guilty when I try to deceive them but you , you are different. You are kind and I would never be able to forgive myself if I now accepted to take them. >>

<< I'm not that different from that man. >> Rei said made blushing the dancer who understood what he was alluding.

<< Well, if it's you then I don't mind. >> He muttered imperceptibly.

<< What? >>

<< Nothing! >> Answered the dancer raising a bit too much voice, leaving the soldier confused. << I wanted to meet you first, Rei. >> He continued looking away.

<< What do you mean? >> Rei asked.

<< I mean you will not find me next time in that place. >> Rei tried to retort but the dancer anticipated him. << I have been summoned to the palace. >>

Rei felt his heart sink. There was no chance he could see him again, he wasn't an imperial guard and, therefore, he wasn't allowed to go to the palace.

<< I understand. >> He simply said while looking at the blond's hand moving away from his.

<< Goodbye, Rei. >>

<< Wait! >> The soldier called him by grabbing his arm but when he realized the gesture he had instinctively made, he immediately withdrew his hand as if it had burned. << Now you tell me what is it? >>

The dancer looked at him questioningly.

<< Your name. >> Explained Rei with a slight smile on his lips.

<< Nagisa. >> He replied by returning the smile. << My name is Nagisa. >>

 

 

\- - -

 

The sun hit hard that morning in the Rubʿ al-Khālī2 desert, making the sultry air and the arid climate.

There was no sound and the kingdom wasn't seen yet. All Makoto could see was a huge expanse of sand.

Finally he was returning to the kingdom, returning home, after a long journey that was availed to get supplies of raw materials. Makoto was a renowned merchant, known to the kingdom, for his kindness and honesty, rare in those days.

The merchant, riding on his horse, looked back with a smile: He had joined a caravan of travelers. It would have been irresponsible to cross the desert alone. He was very grateful to them to have allowed him to travel with them. Not everyone would trust, considering that with them there were also women and children, but, fortunately for the merchant, they were all nice and good persons.

<< I don't like silence. >> A child complained in his mother's arms.

Makoto couldn't help but laugh at the sight of that adorable sullen little face and was about to reassure him when something caught his attention.

The merchant stopped his horse and got out to head towards the object of his attention.

Makoto was alarmed to see that it was a boy, lying on the sand, unconscious.

He wore a turban to protect himself from the sun's rays, which covered his hair on his head, leaving only a few blue night tufts free. Above his shirt, which left his abdomen completely uncovered, he had a light shawl that covered most of his face.

<< ... Water ... >> Murmured between the fabric the boy still unconscious and only then Makoto noticed the empty bottle in his hand.

<< I guess I can't leave you here. >> Said the merchant but as he tried to pull the boy to himself Makoto lost a beat.

He realized that the boy, in the belt of wide trousers, wore a very showy and characteristic dagger. He was sure he had already seen it, the cut of that blade was unmistakable: The boy was an assassin.

<< Makoto? What happens? >> Asks one of travelers.

Without thinking twice, Makoto grabbed the dagger and hid it in his robes.

<< Forgive me. >> He whispered to the boy. << But, for now, it's better if I keep it. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warm fragrance1: warm fragrance means a fragrance of an enveloping, oriental, sensual scent.  
> Rubʿ al-Khālī2: It's the second largest desert of sand in the world. It covers the third of the southern part of the Arabian Peninsula. It's still largely unexplored and even the Bedouins only touch the marginal areas. With summer temperatures ranging from varying degrees below zero overnight to over 60 ° C above zero at noon, and higher dunes than the Eiffel Tower, the desert may be the most inhospitable environment on the planet.
> 
> I can't believe I've finally finished this chapter! I'm afraid he came a little "messed up", especially in the last part, so if you have any advice or notice mistakes, make me notice and, in case, I ask for forgiveness. And sorry if it's short.  
> I'm afraid that in the end Rei is a bit OOC even if not by much, we know that when it comes to Nagisa can become very serious. Also I left the "statistically" because the Arabs were scholars, who made many important discoveries, on science, mathematics and trigonometry so it seemed ok ahahah.  
> I love Nagisa who blushes for Rei and we all know that it really happened in one episode!  
> Final scene shot  
> I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to update soon.  
> A kiss. See you next time!


	3. Secrets

Seijuro walked through the long, narrow corridors of the majestic palace. He was returning to his quarters after an exhausting round that lasted the whole day.

Despite the tiredness he couldn't help but turn his thoughts to his colleague: Nitori lately was behaving in a very strange way.

He never looked him in the eye, which made the captain immediately understand that his friend was hiding something from him.

Seijuro was sure that, during the first day of the other's imperial guard, something had happened, but Nitori was determined to invent any excuse to divert the subject.

The captain knew well how mean their Sultan could be, especially with the new arrivals.

He remembered his first day at the palace well. Despite his tender age, his father confided much in his skills and what better opportunity to learn if not on the field.

Even the Sultan's father believed in him, probably thought Seijuro, for years of hard service and loyalty of his family to the throne or simply for his gentle disposition towards everyone, even to his servants.

It was then that he had seen Rin for the first time: a child a little too spoiled and full of himself for his age but always cheerful. Hidden behind one of the imposing collons, Rin had gaze on him all the time while the Sultan was advising him to pay special attention to a certain child, smaller than him, who had been adopted with a turbulent past or so. Seijuro wasn't really listening, too busy with the attention given to him by Rin.

Initially, he hadn't understood the reason until he realized that the eyes of the future Sultan had first observed him and then his father.

Little Seijuro smiled at the idea that Rin could be jealous of his own father.

Seijuro envied that feeling, unable to prove it because of the constant absence of the father due to the hard work that took away most of the time spent in the family.

Seijuro had always felt the man of the house. It was he who always had to console his mother and take care of the younger brother when his father wasn't present. Responsibility that he still felt and that, a bit, felt towards Nitori.

The first time Rin spoke to him was during a training at the palace gardens. He had approached him slowly, suspiciously, stopping only when he was a few inches from Seijuro.

<< Hey. >> He had warned him to get his attention.

Seijuro, who was doing stretching, had stopped suddenly, widening his eyes in disbelief that he had spoken to him.

<< You must stay away from my father. I know those like you. >> Rin continued as he put his arms folded.

Seijuro had risen from the ground but without much haste, he had cleaned his trousers with his hands and put his arms behind his back in a listening position.

He and Rin differed by one year and, Seijuro, being slightly taller than the other child had to lower his eyes a little, which had made Rin more nervous.

They had remained in an almost embarrassing silence. Seijuro uncertain where to look as Rin continued to stare at him with a frown.

Seijuro was aware that he was trying to frighten him but with that expression he was simply adorable and had to bite his lower lip to avoid smiling. Rin had pointed his finger at him and was about to shout at him but someone had interrupted him.

<< Rin! >> A female voice had called him. << What are you doing on this side of the palace? >>

Rin had opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and then turned to the direct interest.

<< It's my sister who shouldn't be here. >> He had answered worried as he trying not to make it understood.

<< Who do you think is the fault? I looked for you everywhere! >> Gou had retorted while she was coming down the stairs to reach her older brother realizing that he wasn't alone.

<< Who is he? A new friend? >> She had naively asked smiling at him.

Seijuro had been staring at her for a long time. Her eyes were bright red and his long bordeaux hair, like brother's, gathered in a tail.

Seijuro didn't know why but was attracted to that child. He wanted to know her better, to be her friend.

<< No! >> Rin replied sharply, placing himself between the two, bringing Seijuro to reality. << And stop giving so much confidence to strangers. Do I have to remind you who you are? >>

<< No, it's not necessary. You already remember me it too many times. >> She said Gou bored, looking up in the sky. << But sometimes I would rather not be the Sultan's daughter. >>

Rin hadn't answered to that confession but had taken her sister's hand, Seijuro couldn't say whether to comfort her or anything else, and turned to him.

<< It doesn't end here with you. >> Said Rin dragging away with him Gou who greeted Seijuro with her hand and, Seijuro, couldn't help but return the greeting a bit hesitant.

The captain stopped in the middle of the corridor, smiling. How many things had changed since then. He had become captain of the imperial guards, Rin had become Sultan, even managed to see again the Sultan's sister, Gou. Well, more than once. Many times.

She had become a beautiful woman conquering the young captain's heart. But Seijuro also managed to conquer that Gou's. After years but he had succeeded.

The captain's heart lost a beat at the thought of what the Sultan could do if he learned that he had an illicit relationship with his sister.

<< He would have me hanged for sure. >> He snorted at the idea but Seijuro was convinced that starting this relationship was the best thing he had ever done. He would do everything again, even if they had discovered it. He assumed responsibility for every action from the first glance thrown when the Sultan was not looking, her smiles, the first laughs, the first kiss and the first fears.

Suddenly, a thud echoed down the corridor, attracting the captain's attention, and immediately rushed to check.

Seijuro's blood froze when, turning the corner, he saw Nitori lying on the ground unconscious.

 

 

\- - -

 

Makoto opened the door quietly trying not to wake his guest lying on his bed.

The merchant was well aware of the risk of his actions. Not only because the boy could have attacked him but also because hiding an assassin was a serious crime.

He also didn't even know what his target was. What if it was the Sultan?

Makoto decided that for the moment he wouldn't have thought about it. He would help him get back into his strength and then he deliver him to the guards, nothing more, even if that couldn't silence the rational part of the merchant who kept telling him that what he was doing was only a mistake.

He approached the bed with a tray full of fruit and a jug of water in his hand.

He would have to sell that fruit.

He felt a moan of pain beside him and, placing the tray next to him, decided to check.

The boy who he had help still had a fever. He must have an insolation because of his wandering in the desert without water.

Makoto reached out to touch the assassin's forehead and check his condition when, suddenly, he felt himself seized by the wrist.

The merchant jerked in fright but couldn't retreat, still trapped in that grip. Only then Makoto did realize that the boy, still lying on the bed in the same supine position, had opened his eyes and was staring at him.

There was no hatred in his eyes as one might expect from an assassin, rather he was strangely apathetic making it difficult to decipher him.

<< Where am I? >> Asked with hoarse voice due to lack of hydration.

<< You're in my quarters. >> Explained Makoto a little hesitant for the uncomfortable position.

The assassin looked at his hand and released his grip, bringing it to his aching throat. The merchant, realizing the gesture, instinctively handed him water.

The boy looked at him surprised by the other's kindness. He accepted only after making sure that there was only water in the glass.

<< Why are you helping me? >> Asked the assassin bringing the cup to his lips and sitting up.

Makoto didn't answer immediately uncertain of the answer. He sat on the edge of the bed, uncomfortable and consciously of the other's eyes on him intent on studying his every move. He Sighed.

<< I couldn't leave you there to die. >> He replied sketching a smile.

<< The dagger I had with me is no longer in my possession. >> Said the boy as if he were saying more to himself than to Makoto. << Where is it? >> He finally asked.

<< Oh, that. Yes, I preferred to take it myself. >> The merchant explained. << You know that dagger... it's impossible not to recognize it and I didn't want others to see it. >> He continued lowering his gaze, as if he was ashamed of having taken it.

<< You know who I am and in spite of everything you decided to help me anyway. >> It wasn't a question but for an instant Makoto seemed to have heard a tone of surprise in that statement. The merchant said nothing but nodded.

<< What's your name? >> The boy suddenly asked.

Makoto was amazed by that question and for a moment he didn't know what to say. It wasn't very wise to say your name to an assassin. He preferred to say nothing.

<< I guess it doesn't really matter. >> Said the other, closing his eyes for a moment as if he was searching for something, then he spoke. << Haruka. >>

<< Eh? >> Makoto realized that the assassin had just revealed his name, but not the complete one. He wasn't even sure it was his real name. Why did he tell him?

Then a doubt crossed his mind.

" Will you kill me? " The merchant found himself wanting to ask but he wasn't sure he wanted hear the answer. He was still giving to stupid to himself when Haruka asked him.

<< Are you scared? >> The tone of voice continued to seem emotionless as if the assassin didn't really care about the answer.

<< No. >> Lied the merchant trying to remain calm when he saw the other stand up.

<< Don't be afraid. >> Haruka began. << I kill only my targets. >>

<< What would they be? >> Makoto couldn't help himself.

The assassin, for the first time, showed the shadow of a smile and Makoto was enchanted.

Now that he saw him in front of him, he realized that he was a little lower than him, slim but with a body marked by training. The pale skin highlighted his cobalt blue eyes, deep as the ocean.

Makoto realized that he was staring at him and looked away, embarrassed.

<< My dagger? >> Haruka asked looking around.

The room had nothing flashy. After all, the merchant wasn't a craft that gave economic security, not in those days. In addition, the generosity of Makoto often forced him to cut expenses by buying only the essential for his own needs.

<< You leave? >> Asked Makoto jumping up, he couldn't let him go.

<< Yes. >> The other simply answered.

Makoto, once again, found himself uncertain about what to do. He had to waste time and find a way to warn someone.

For the first time Makoto wondered if he was really doing the right thing, a miserable merchant would have no chance against an assassin.

Haruka, who had stared at the merchant's face all the time, lost patience.

<< You can keep it. >> He said sighing and heading towards the exit.

<< Wait! >> Makoto called him back, raising his voice, leaning towards him. << Fine. I'm going to get it. >> He continued, trying to compose himself, perhaps so he would have gained some time.

Makoto, after having made sure that the assassin was waiting for him, approached the dresser where he had hidden the dagger but when, once recuperated it, he turned to deliver the other boy had already disappeared.

Once the merchant was alone, he couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief.

He had been uncomfortable for all the time spent together with the other. Of course, the fact that he was an assassin hadn't helped Makoto but that wasn't the reason.

To shake him so much was the dagger he still held in his hands.

He squeezed it reflexively and looked at it carefully once more. He was identical to the dagger who, when he was still only a child, had killed his best friend in front of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredible but true I managed to update this fan fiction.  
> I have no words to express my emotions right now but know that I am very sorry it took so long.  
> Believe me it was not in my intentions but everything happened to me and, unfortunately, I collapsed.  
> But now I'm fine so here I am!  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to update soon this time.  
> I'm not 100% satisfied so let me know what you think and, as usual, if there are errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for being here.  
> I'm very excited about this fan fiction because the idea was already in my mind for quite a while.  
> It was born of a dream and I hope you like it.  
> I decided to use the term "sultan" hoping that it is the correct term for this AU but I decided to avoid misunderstandings.  
> For the next chapters, I will try to inform myself better about this culture  
> and history, I hope to succeed ...  
> Enjoy the reading!  
> PS: if you notice errors of any kind, please note me, especially those related to this AU.  
> After all the fan fiction are also shared to learn but always be kind.


End file.
